happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 27: Meeting Elephant (Seal) Land
While Mumble was walking to Emperor Land, Erik and the others weren't too far. In fact, they were close enough to hear Mumble singing, well, at least Erik and Christina. “Huh? Christina, is anything going on back there?” Erik asked, Christina sighed in relief knowing that she wasn't the only one who heard. “Um, I don't think anything is going on back at Emperor Land, we should be far away enough not to hear anything.” “But who's singing?” “...Oh that, I thought I could hear something. I guess it's just one of my old friends.” “Well, okay. For a second I thought it was pa, but I guess it is someone else.” Erik said, once again Christina sighed in relief. She had just realised Mumble's situation and thought it would be best not to tell Erik about- “Christina, how did you meet Mumble?” Bo asked, for a moment Christina shot a confused look, until she fully understood the question. “Well actually, Mumble met me. See, I was once far away from here, in a fairly big room with others just like me. I was there for as long as I could remember. Then Mumble came and within a couple of days we were heading here. Although I did have a crush on him I knew he truly belonged to Gloria. He couldn't really decide between me or her. That was, until we went for a song battle. Gloria being the winner of course.” “Sounds great, I wonder if you guys could do, I don't know what it's called.” “What are you saying Bo?” “Well, I don't know what it's called, but it's where, for a couple of days, the wives swap between the males, to see what it would be like.” “So... kinda like a wife swap.” “There we are.” “Well, I'd like to see that happen.” Christina said sarcastically. “(Christina)Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now Wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now Wish right now Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There comes a time where you fade to the blackness And when you starin' at that phone in your lap And you're hopin' but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel in the sand What would you wish for if you had one chance? So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars) I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now) Wish right now (Wish right now) Wish right now (Wish right now) Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars) I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now) Wish right now (Wish right now) Wish right now (Wish right now) Yeah, yeah, somebody take me back to the days Before this was a job, before I got paid Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days Before the politics that we call the rap game And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape And back before I tried to cover up my slang But this is for the hater, what's up Bobby Ray? So can I get a wish To end the politics And get back to the music That started this scene? So here I stand and then again I say I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars) I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now) Wish right now (Wish right now) Wish right now (Wish right now) Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars) I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now) Wish right now (Wish right now) Wish right now (Wish right now) I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh oh} I-I-I could really use a wish right now Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh} I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now A wish, a wish right now (A wish right now)” After a few hours, they had reached Elephant Land. Where they eventually found Bryan, Darren and Shane. “Hey there.” Erik greeted, with everyone else in the class greeting afterwards. “Hey there guys what brings 'ya here?” Bryan asked on seeing the class. “We just came here to see the special event.” Miss Viola answered. “Oh that, well 'ya just in time, it'll be coming tomorrow evening.” “Well, what should we do now?” Erik asked. “You could just explore, but no going near the water without supervision.” Miss Viola responded. “And maybe tonight we could share some stories.” Bryan added. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions